Outline of Judaism
Judaism is the "religion, philosophy, and way of life" of the Jewish people, based on the ancient Mosaic Law. Originating in the Hebrew Bible (also known as the Tanakh) and explored in later texts such as the Talmud, it is considered by Jews to be the expression of the covenantal relationship God developed with the Children of Israel. According to traditional Rabbinic Judaism, God revealed his laws and commandments to Moses on Mount Sinai in the form of both the Written and Oral Torah. This was historically challenged by the Karaites, a movement that flourished in the medieval period, retains several thousand followers today and maintains that only the Written Torah was revealed. In modern times, liberal movements such as Humanistic Judaism may be nontheistic. Judaism claims a historical continuity spanning more than 3000 years. It is one of the oldest monotheistic religions, and the oldest to survive into the present day. The Hebrews / Israelites were already referred to as Jews in later books of the Tanakh such as the Book of Esther, with the term Jews replacing the title "Children of Israel."Settings of silver: an introduction to Judaism p. 59 by Stephen M. Wylen, Paulist Press, 2000 http://books.google.com/books?id=pAkE0GkHCoEC&pg=PA59 Judaism's texts, traditions and values play a major role in later Abrahamic religions, including Christianity, Islam and the Baha'i Faith. Many aspects of Judaism have also directly or indirectly influenced secular Western ethics and civil law.Jewish Contributions to Civilization: An Estimate (book) Jews are an ethnoreligious groupSee, for example, Deborah Dash Moore, American Jewish Identity Politics, University of Michigan Press, 2008, p. 303; Ewa Morawska, Insecure Prosperity: Small-Town Jews in Industrial America, 1890-1940, Princeton University Press, 1999. p. 217; Peter Y. Medding, Values, interests and identity: Jews and politics in a changing world, Volume 11 of Studies in contemporary Jewry, Oxford University Press, 1995, p. 64; Ezra Mendelsohn, People of the city: Jews and the urban challenge, Volume 15 of Studies in contemporary Jewry, Oxford University Press, 1999, p. 55; Louis Sandy Maisel, Ira N. Forman, Donald Altschiller, Charles Walker Bassett, Jews in American politics: essays, Rowman & Littlefield, 2004, p. 158; Seymour Martin Lipset, American Exceptionalism: A Double-Edged Sword, W. W. Norton & Company, 1997, p. 169. that includes those born Jewish and converts to Judaism. In 2007, the world Jewish population was estimated at 13 million, of whom about 40% reside in Israel and 40% in the United States. The largest Jewish religious movements are Orthodox Judaism, Conservative Judaism and Reform Judaism. A major source of difference between these groups is their approach to Jewish law. Orthodox Judaism maintains that the Torah and Jewish law are divine in origin, eternal and unalterable, and that they should be strictly followed. Conservative and Reform Judaism are more liberal, with Conservative Judaism generally promoting a more "traditional" interpretation of Judaism's requirements than Reform Judaism. A typical Reform position is that Jewish law should be viewed as a set of general guidelines rather than as a set of restrictions and obligations whose observance is required of all Jews. Historically, special courts enforced Jewish law; today, these courts still exist but the practice of Judaism is mostly voluntary. Authority on theological and legal matters is not vested in any one person or organization, but in the sacred texts and the many rabbis and scholars who interpret these texts. Main article and categories * Category:Jews and Judaism by city * Category:Jews and Judaism by country * Category:Jews and Judaism by region * Category:Rabbis * Category:Torah * Category:Jews and Judaism **Category:Jewish denominations ***Category:Schisms in Judaism ***Category:Orthodox Judaism ***Category:Hasidic Judaism ***Category:Modern Orthodox Judaism ***Category:Religious Zionism ***Category:Kahanism ***Category:Jewish outreach ***Category:Reconstructionist Judaism ***Category:Reform Judaism ***Category:Hasidic Judaism ***Category:Sabbateans ***Category:Synagogues by movement ***Category:Samaritans ***Category:Karaite Judaism ***Category:Jewish Renewal ***Category:Humanistic Judaism ***Category:Frankism **Category:Jews **Category:Judaism ***Category:Judaism by country ***Category:Judaism by continent ***Category:Judaism by city ***Category:Birth in Judaism ***Category:Criticism of Judaism ***Category:Crypto-Judaism ***Category:Judaism and environmentalism ***Category:Hebrew calendar ***Category:Jewish behaviour and experience ***Category:Jewish history ***Category:Jewish holy places ***Category:Jewish law ***Category:Jewish law and rituals ***Category:Judaism-related lists ***Category:Jewish mythology ***Category:Noahides ***Category:Jewish religious occupations ***Category:Judaism and other religions ***Category:Jewish philosophy ***Category:Jewish pilgrimages ***Category:Jews and Judaism and pluralism ***Category:Prophets in Judaism ***Category:Judaism and science ***Category:Second Temple ***Category:Synagogues ***Category:Judaism terms ***Category:Jewish texts ***Category:Jewish theology ***Category:Judaism websites ***Category:Judaism and women ***Category:Judaism stubs ***Category:Wikipedia books on Judaism ***Category:Jewish portals ***Category:Judaic studies in academia ***Category:Jewish Biblical scholars ***Category:Talmudists ***Category:Antisemitism ***Category:Ashkenazi Jews topics ***Category:Books about Jews and Judaism ***Category:Judaism-related controversies ***Category:Jewish culture ***Category:Jewish education ***Category:Jewish ethnic groups ***Category:Jewish history ***Category:Land of Israel ***Category:Jewish languages ***Category:Jewish literature ***Category:Jewish organizations ***Category:Jewish portrayals in media ***Category:Reform Jews ***Category:Sephardi Jews topics ***Category:Jewish society ***Category:Zionism ***Category:Jewish images ***Category:Jews and Judaism templates History and branches Biblical and holy books and people *Chumash *Tanakh **Torah **Nevi'im **Ketuvim Tabernacle and Temples Oral Law and Talmud ImageSize = width:590 height:120 PlotArea = width:570 height:25 left:5 bottom:60 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-250 till:2000 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:200 start:-200 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:-200 Colors = id:turkiz value:rgb(0,0.76,0.76) id:treaty value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.6) id:lightgrey value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.4) id:darkgrey value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0) id:Celadon value:rgb(0.67,1,0.68) id:TeaGreen value:rgb(0.81,0.94,0.75) Define $hx = 15 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData = bar:Leaders color:blue width:20 align:left fontsize:s from:-250 till:0 color:treaty shift:(-10,$hx) text:Zugot from:0 till:220 color:turkiz shift:(-15,$hx) text:Tannaim from:220 till:500 color:TeaGreen shift:(-20,$hx) text:Amoraim from:500 till:625 color:darkgrey shift:(-20,$hx) text:Savoraim from:625 till:1050 color:turkiz shift:(-15,$hx) text:Geonim from:1050 till:1500 color:TeaGreen shift:(-20,$hx) text:Rishonim from:1500 till:2000 color:treaty shift:(-20,$hx) text:Acharonim LineData = layer:front # all lines in front of bars unless stated otherwise from:-250 till:0 atpos:65 color:red width:2 Legend = columns:4 left:125 top:25 columnwidth:150 Colors = id:aaa value:red legend:Zugot *Oral Torah **Talmud (as encompassing the main Oral Law) ***Mishnah (as stage prior to Gemara) ****Jerusalem Talmud *****Mishnah (as part of Talmud) ******Gemara *******Aggadah (as part of Gemara) *******Rishonim ********Acharonim ****Babylonian Talmud *****Mishnah (as part of Talmud) ******Gemara *******Aggadah (as part of Gemara) *******Rishonim ********Acharonim **Tosefta **Midrash ***Midrash Halakha ***Midrash Aggadah **Kabbalah **Jewish philosophy **Mussar Rabbinic Rabbinic literature, in its broadest sense, can mean the entire spectrum of rabbinic writings throughout Jewish history. But the term often refers specifically to literature from the Talmudic era, as opposed to medieval and modern rabbinic writing, and thus corresponds with the Hebrew term Sifrut Hazal (ספרות חז"ל; "Literature our sages of blessed memory," where Hazal normally refers only to the sages of the Talmudic era). This more specific sense of "Rabbinic literature"—referring to the Talmudim, Midrash, and related writings, but hardly ever to later texts—is how the term is generally intended when used in contemporary academic writing. On the other hand, the terms meforshim and parshanim (commentaries/commentators) almost always refer to later, post-Talmudic writers of Rabbinic glosses on Biblical and Talmudic texts. Mishnaic literature The Mishnah and the Tosefta (compiled from materials pre-dating the year 200) are the earliest extant works of rabbinic literature, expounding and developing Judaism's Oral Law, as well as ethical teachings. Following these came the two Talmuds: *The Jerusalem Talmud, c. 450 *The Babylonian Talmud, c. 600 *The minor tractates (part of the Babylonian Talmud) The Midrash Midrash (pl. Midrashim) is a Hebrew word referring to a method of reading details into, or out of, a Biblical text. The term midrash also can refer to a compilation of Midrashic teachings, in the form of legal, exegetical, homiletical, or narrative writing, often configured as a commentary on the Bible or Mishnah. There are a large number of "classical" Midrashic works spanning a period from Mishnaic to Geonic times, often showing evidence of having been worked and reworked from earlier materials, and frequently coming to us in multiple variants. Later works by category Major codes of Jewish law * Mishneh Torah * Arba'ah Turim * Shulchan Aruch * Beit Yosef * Chayei Adam * The Responsa literature Jewish thought, mysticism and ethics *'Jewish philosophy': ** Philo ** Isaac Israeli ** Emunot v'Dayyot ** Guide to the Perplexed ** Bachya ibn Pakuda ** Sefer Ikkarim ** Wars of the Lord ** Or Adonai *'Jewish mysticism': ** Kabbalah ** Etz Hayim ** Bahir ** Zohar ** Pardes Rimonim ** Sepher Yetzirah ** Sefer Raziel HaMalakh ** Aggada *'The works of Hasidic Judaism': ** The Tanya ** Vayoel Moshe ** Likutey Moharan *'Musar literature': ** Mesillat Yesharim ** Shaarei Teshuva ** Orchot Tzaddikim ** Sefer Chasidim Liturgy *The Siddur and Jewish liturgy *''Piyyutim'' (Classical Jewish poetry) Later rabbinic works by historical period Works of the Geonim The Geonim are the rabbis of Sura and Pumbeditha, in Babylon (650 - 1250) : *''She'iltoth of Achai Gaon'' *''Halachoth Gedoloth'' *''Emunoth ve-Deoth'' (Saadia Gaon) *The Siddur by Amram Gaon *Responsa Works of the Rishonim (the "early" rabbinical commentators) The Rishonim are the rabbis of the early medieval period (1000 - 1550), such as the following main examples: *The commentaries on the Torah, such as those by Rashi, Abraham ibn Ezra and Nahmanides. *Commentaries on the Talmud, principally by Rashi, his grandson Samuel ben Meir and Nissim of Gerona. *Talmudic novellae (chiddushim) by Tosafists, Nahmanides, Nissim of Gerona, Solomon ben Aderet (RaShBA), Yomtov ben Ashbili (Ritva) *Works of halakha (Asher ben Yechiel, Mordechai ben Hillel) *Codices by Maimonides and Jacob ben Asher, and finally Shulkhan Arukh *Responsa, e.g. by Solomon ben Aderet (RaShBA) *Kabbalistic works (such as the Zohar) *Philosophical works (Maimonides, Gersonides, Nahmanides) *Ethical works (Bahya ibn Paquda, Jonah of Gerona) Works of the Acharonim (the "later" rabbinical commentators) The Acharonim are the rabbis from 1550 to the present day, such as the following main examples: *Important Torah commentaries include Keli Yakar (Shlomo Ephraim Luntschitz), Ohr ha-Chayim by Chayim ben-Attar, the commentary of Samson Raphael Hirsch, and the commentary of Naftali Zvi Yehuda Berlin. *Important works of Talmudic novellae include: Pnei Yehoshua, Hafla'ah, Sha'agath Aryei *Responsa, e.g. by Moses Sofer, Moshe Feinstein *Works of halakha and codices e.g. Mishnah Berurah by Yisrael Meir Kagan and the Aruch ha-Shulchan by Yechiel Michel Epstein *Ethical and philosophical works: Moshe Chaim Luzzatto, Yisrael Meir Kagan and the Mussar Movement *Hasidic works (Kedushath Levi, Sefath Emmeth, Shem mi-Shemuel) *Philosophical/metaphysical works (the works of the Maharal of Prague, Moshe Chaim Luzzatto and Nefesh ha-Chayim by Chaim of Volozhin) *Mystical works *Historical works, e.g. Shem ha-Gedolim by Chaim Joseph David Azulai. Meforshim :Meforshim is a Hebrew word meaning "(classical rabbinical) commentators" (or roughly meaning "exegetes"), and is used as a substitute for the correct word perushim which means "commentaries". In Judaism this term refers to commentaries on the Torah (five books of Moses), Tanakh, the Mishnah, the Talmud, responsa, even the siddur (Jewish prayerbook), and more. Classic Torah and Talmud commentaries Classic Torah and/or Talmud commentaries have been written by the following individuals: *Geonim **Saadia Gaon, 10th century Babylon *Rishonim **Rashi (Shlomo Yitzchaki), 12th century France **Abraham ibn Ezra **Nahmanides (Moshe ben Nahman) **Samuel ben Meir, the Rashbam, 12th century France **Rabbi Levi ben Gershom (known as Ralbag or Gersonides) **David ben Joseph Kimhi, the Radak, 13th century France **Joseph ben Isaac, also known as the Bekhor Shor, 12th century France **Nissim ben Reuben Gerondi, the RaN, 14th century Spain **Isaac ben Judah Abravanel (1437–1508) **Obadiah ben Jacob Sforno, 16th century Italy *Acharonim **The Vilna Gaon, Rabbi Eliyahu of Vilna, 18th century Lithuania **The Malbim, Meir Lob ben Jehiel Michael Classical Talmudic commentaries were written by Rashi. After Rashi the Tosafot were written, which was an omnibus commentary on the Talmud by the disciples and descendants of Rashi; this commentary was based on discussions done in the rabbinic academies of Germany and France. Holy days and observances *Shabbat *Jewish holiday **Jewish holidays 2000–2050 Philosophy and jurisprudence *Philosophy *Principles of faith *Chosen people *Eschatology *Jewish ethics **Chillul Hashem **Geneivat da'at **Kiddush Hashem **Lashon hara **Lifnei iver **Noahide Law **Retzach *Law *Holocaust theology *Kabbalah *Kashrut *Messianism *Names of God *Seven Laws of Noah *Charity *Modesty *Shatnez Law *Monotheism *Seven Laws of Noah *Ten Commandments *Jewish principles of faith *613 Mitzvot Major legal codes and works *Midrash halakha *Arba'ah Turim and Shulchan Aruch **Orach Chayim **Yoreh De'ah **Even Ha'ezer **Choshen Mishpat *Mishneh Torah *Sefer Hamitzvot *Shulchan Aruch HaRav *Chayei Adam *Kitzur Shulchan Aruch *Mishnah Berurah *Aruch HaShulchan Examples of legal principles *Aveira *Bemeizid *B'rov am hadrat melech *Chumra *D'Oraita and D'Rabbanan *Mitzvah goreret mitzvah *Ikar v'tafel *Neder *Osek b'mitzvah patur min hamitzvah *Pikuach nefesh *Positive time-bound mitzvot *Self-sacrifice in Jewish law *Shomea k'oneh *Toch k'dei dibur *Yad soledet bo Examples of Biblical punishments *Capital punishment *Kareth *Stoning Languages used in Judaism Life *Who is a Jew? *Minyan *Bar and Bat Mitzvah *Bereavement *Circumcision *Etymology *Marriage *Wedding *Menstruation *First born *Cuisine *Matchmaking *Welcome of girls *Conversion to Judaism Dietary laws and customs *Kashrut **Kosher animals **Kosher fish list **Kosher foods **Kosher wine *Mashgiach *Milk and meat in Jewish law *Slaughter *Hechsher Mysticism and the esoteric *Category:Jewish mysticism ** Category:Jewish eschatology *** Armilus *** Atchalta De'Geulah *** Gathering of Israel *** Gog and Magog *** Jewish messianism *** Year 6000 *** Messiah ben Joseph *** Messiah ben David *** The Messiah at the Gates of Rome ** Category:Jewish mystical texts ** Category:Kabbalah *** Category:Four Worlds **** Assiah **** Atziluth **** Beri'ah **** Yetzirah *** Category:Hermetic Qabalah *** Category:Kabbalah texts *** Category:Kabbalists *** Category:Practical Kabbalah *** Category:Qliphoth *** Ohr *** Category:Angels in Judaism *** Kabbalistic angelic hierarchy *** Category:Sephiroth **** Binah **** Chesed **** Chokhmah **** Da'at **** Gevurah **** Hod **** Keter **** Malkuth **** Netzach **** Tiferet **** Yesod *** Category:Kabbalah stubs :Names of God in Judaism: * Category:Tetragrammaton ** Shemhamphorasch * Ancient of Days * El * El Roi * El Shaddai * Elohim * I Am that I Am * Shaddai Religious articles and prayers *Aleinu *Amidah *Four Species *Gartel *Hallel *Havdalah *Kaddish *Kittel *Kol Nidre *Ma Tovu *Menorah *Hanukiah *Mezuzah *Prayers *Sefer Torah *Services *Shema Yisrael *Shofar *Tallit *Tefillin *Tzitzit *Yad *Kippah/Yarmulke Repentance and return :Rejection of Judaism by Jews: * Category:Converts from Judaism ** Category:Jewish agnostics ** Category:Jewish atheists ** Category:Converts to Christianity from Judaism ** Category:Converts to Islam from Judaism * Apostasy in Judaism * Heresy in Judaism * Jewish schisms * Yetzia bish'eila * Secularism in Israel * Haskalah :Return to Judaism: * Repentance in Judaism ** Category:Conservative Judaism outreach ** Category:Orthodox Jewish outreach ** Category:Reform Judaism outreach * Baal teshuva * Baal teshuva movement ** Category:Baalei teshuva institutions * Confession in Judaism * Atonement in Judaism :Conversion to Judaism: * Conversion to Judaism * Brit milah * Hatafat dam brit * Tevilah * Mikveh * Category:Converts to Judaism ** Category:Converts to Judaism from atheism or agnosticism ** Category:Converts to Judaism from Christianity ** Category:Converts to Judaism from Islam ** Category:Converts to Judaism from Oriental Orthodoxy ** Category:Groups who converted to Judaism Interactions with other religions and cultures *Jewish views on religious pluralism *Abrahamic religions *Christianity and Judaism **Relations between Catholicism and Judaism **Christian-Jewish reconciliation **Judeo-Christian *Messianic Judaism *Mormonism *Islam *Jewish Buddhist *Judeo-Paganism *Black Hebrew Israelites *Kabbalah Centre *Alternative Judaism Religious movements and organizations Notable religious schools and teachers References Category:Judaism